vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessalyn D'Aubigne
Princess Jessalyn D’Aubigne is a very wealthy, beautiful, and much-admired vampire lady who had the bluest blood of any vampire in the Dark Dimension. History Early Life Princess Jessalyn D'Aubigne (b. c.1972) is a vampire lady and noble of the Dark Dimension. She was rumoured to have been turned by Sage, son of the Devil, who gifted her with riches and a small castle. The Return: Midnight In August, 1992, Jessalyn D'Aubigne changed Damon Salvatore, who claimed to want to die because he could never have her as his lover, the reason being that none had ever spoken to her like that. She gave him the position of captain of the guard, and left her service without saying goodbye, keeping her asleep using the Powers. Personality She has a polite, friendly, innocent, prudent and wise personality. A look of utter innocence as she sleeps. She is like Bonnie McCullough. She says exactly what she is thinking. Physical Appearance Jessaly is of medium height, very beautiful, slim, with red/scarlet hair and green eyes. She had been—was—would forever be—eighteen. But it was a young eighteen, since she had only two years’ experience at being a vampire. She is a jewel like her castle. Delicate bones. An ethereal river of fine, scarlet hair spilling about her. Powers and Abilities *'Compulsion:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control': The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control:' The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Healing:' The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality:' The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses:' The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting:' The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Speed:' The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength:' The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *'Illusion:' It is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *'Telepathy': The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Immunity' - The Old Ones can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the White Ash Wood. Weaknesses *'Uninvited:' A vampire cannot enter a home that have not been invited inside of. *'Running water:' A vampire can not cross above running water but can tunnel benwith it. *'Veil Matter(Ghost): '''A vampire can not hurt and defeat a ghost. But ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where you can not do more damage. *'White Oak Tree: It is known that the ashes of the white oak tree can hurt an old one, its presumed an actual stake made of a white oak tree can hurt or kill an old one. *'''Guardian's Blood: According to a legend, the blood of a Guardian born of a Principal Guardian would kill Old Ones. Name *Jessalyn is of Hebrew origin and the meaning is "God sees". *D’Aubigne is of French origin and the meaning is Albinus' place or white place. Trivia *Damon thinks that Jessalyn is the vampire version of Bonnie. Category:Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Supernatural